Shauna (Adventures)
Shauna is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Shauna is a small and thin girl with tanned skin. She has long brown hair which she keeps in bunches and dark green eyes. She wears a cerise pink t-shirt decorated by three large black bows and a pair of denim shorts, and on her wrist she has a matching dark pink wristband and a black frilly bobble. She also wears a white messenger bag with the a matching design on her shirt with a pink hood and a large black bow, and on her feet she wears dark pink ballet type shoes with a small heel. She also has a pink purse. Personality Shauna's dream is to be a Furfrou stylist. At times, though, Shauna makes snide comments, showing her attitude and displeasure at certain moments. She also respects agreements and does not like it if others do not follow the orders the group has made. Biography X & Y arc Shauna watched as Y made another attempt to lure X out of his house. Shauna was impressed by Tierno, who managed to take care of Kanga, whose trainer, X, was still hiding in the house. Suddenly, they were interrupted by Xerneas and Yveltal's battling.X&Y001: An X-cuse to Come Out and Play Y grabbed Shauna, putting her on her Rhyhorn for safety, but Shauna's Furfrou was blown away. Shauna, heartbroken at the loss, promised to find her Furfrou. She and the others set off for Aquacorde Town.X&Y002: X-actly What They Wanted Shauna and the others went to an inn in Aquacorde Town and went to the room for rest. However it turns out to be a Team Flare trap.X&Y003: Inn-teresting Developments X's Chespin dodged Aliana's Diggersby's attack, who made a hole in the wall. Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor jumped down onto Y's Froakie's cushion of bubbles. They camped for the night and agree to a rule to not trust any adult stranger.X&Y004: They Have a Flare for a Li'l Kanga-Napping They soon arrived in Santalune City, where Viola found them talking to each other. Everyone but Shauna decided to trust her, making Shauna upset that they were going back on their agreement they made earlier. Shauna ran off and, on the streets of Santalune City, she saw a Furfrou, which she mistook for her own. It turns out it belonged to a Furfrou groomer, who handed her a Honedge to try grooming a Furfrou herself. The groomer reveals herself to be Celosia, and her Honedge and Aegislash possessing Shauna.X&Y005: Kangaskhan... Kangascan't Under their control, Shauna walked the streets of Santalune City until Y found her. Y, relieved, took her to the gym, commenting on Shauna's sword and the frantic behavior of her Skitty in its Poké Ball. Shauna merely said that she needed to protect herself. Once they arrive at the gym, Shauna tried to steal X's Kangaskhanite, but got caught red-handed by Y and Viola. In response, Shauna grabbed Y and attacked her with the Honedge, but Viola jumped in and protected Y. Viola collapsed from the force of Shauna's blow. Celosia appeared and explained that Shauna was possessed, with the power of Honedge she held. The others came in and realized what happened. Shauna, with tears running down her face as she looked at Viola, went on a rampage, swinging the Honedge ferociously at her friends. She slipped, fell backwards, and fainted from the strain of the possession. Celosia claimed Shauna served her purpose by bringing the Mega Stone, though noticed how she was frail.X&Y006: The Aegislash Agenda When Shauna woke up, she started crying for attacking everyone. Y apologized as well, since she did not took Shauna's feelings into consideration when they simply joined Viola earlier. Both Y and Shauna started hugging, finding new respect for each other.X&Y007: Lucky Lucario Was Here After the children arrived to Lumiose City, Sina and Dexio, seeing the children with Professor Sycamore's Charmander, believed the children stole the Pokémon. After Tierno went on his Roller Skates and explained to them what happened, the group was taken to Professor Sycamore's lab. After the group arrived to the lab, Sycamore sent Shauna and her friends to a café, where Trevor's Holo Caster would be repaired, while X stayed to talk with Sycamore. They arrived to the café, where they met up with the Holo Caster's inventor, Lysandre.X&Y010: What Does Charmander Do When It Dozes? Shauna and Tierno noticed how Trevor was getting tense and sweating. Lysandre wanted to look at Trevor's photos and sent his Gyarados, Mienfoo and Pyroar to surround the children. Fortunately, Trevor took Shauna and Tierno into the men's restroom (displeasing Shauna and Y) when Diantha arrived and had a talk with Lysandre. After Lysandre left, the children had a talk with Diantha, who left. After exiting the café, they noticed Trevor passed out and had a fever.X&Y011: Chespin Sows the Seeds of Change The group went to Prism Tower. On their way, Shauna considered it cute X befriended Chespin and Charmander, naming the latter Marisso. Once they arrived to the Prism Tower, the group found Alexa being attacked by the editor-in-chief. X tried to battle the editor's Pokémon, but Tierno noticed X's Pokémon's attacks were constantly countered. X's friends, along with Alexa, went out, where Alexa told them someone was covering the truth of the incident of Vaniville Town.X&Y012: Pangoro Poses a Problem They tried to search for Professor Sycamore, but Tierno realized Sycamore must've already left, by using a different elevator out of the tower. Shauna soon realized every citizen could be their enemy, working for the organization, making Y nervous. After X defeated the editor and rescued Alexa's Helioptile, the group went out of Lumiose City.X&Y013: Charging After Electrike The group had some free time and Tierno used his Roller Skates to skate around the Skating Park, showing his moves. Since the group could only leave when X gave permission, Tierno continued to skate until that moment. Shauna watched Tierno, being impressed by his moves. After Y tried to influence X to move, X refused, wanting to explore his Pokédex longer, making Shauna proclaim X as a "nerd".X&Y017 After Y has done her Sky Trainer practice, she started taking her clothes off, making Tierno and Trevor embarrassed and look in an other direction, while Shauna scolded Y for this act of embarrassment. However, they heard Y screaming, for an Electrike went off with Y's clothes. Shauna pushed X, Tierno and Trevor to chase the Electrike. Electrike was soon fooled and Y's clothes were retrieved. After the Electrike evolved into a Manectric, the group was approached by Clemont, who offered help. The group watched as Clemont tried to search the tree for Manectric's Mega Stone, unaware a Team Flare grunt had taken it.X&Y018: Fast-Thinking Froakie The Team Flare grunt had been detected and Clemont used the Aipom Arm to topple him down the tree. However, the grunt sent four Espurr, who started to attack, so Shauna sent her Skitty to battle.X&Y019: Overthrowing a Tyrunt The group was helped by Cassius, whose Gourgeist restrained the Espurr. Shauna, Tierno and Y went to Cassius' house, where they met up with Tierno and X and met Emma, who lived in the house as well.X&Y020: Morphing Manectric Cassius took the children to the Battle Chateau, as a stop before Cyllage City. There, everyone boarded the helicopter, for Cassius explained a way to get into Cyllage City is through a cave, where they could've been ambushed by Team Flare troops. Just as they flew off, Cassius noticed 15 people approaching.X&Y021: Dancing Vivillon Tierno, Shauna and Trevor were startled, even more when Y, who was previously depressed, flew off in her Sky Trainer suit to battle things out. X told they had to find "the eye", something Shauna understood and was afraid of. Shauna's Skitty managed to find Aegislash, "the eye" X told about. Eventually, Y defeated the leader, Yvette, while X had Elec defeat the Aegislash controlling the trainers, shocking Tierno, Shauna and Trevor the Aegislash can control so many people at once.X&Y023: Burning Fletchinder The helicopter started to malfunction, for the Sky Trainers have damaged the helicopter badly. This caused the propeller to rip Y's Sky Trainer suit, causing her to fall down, while the rest crashed into Cyllage City. X, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor left when Grant appeared and started intimidating Cassius for the damage he caused. As they were on the road, Shauna and Tierno confessed they talked with Y and decided they wanted to fight back against Team Flare, as they did not want to be pursued. Trevor was surprised, but X agreed to this request.X&Y024: Shooting Frogadier The group found a trace of a battle, where Tierno noticed even the injured Sky Trainer, Yvette. Eventually, the group (aside Cassius) met up with Y, who explained what Team Flare was up to.X&Y025 After discussing the plans, the children decided to make an ambush for Team Flare. After Celosia, Malva and Essentia arrived with the people to move the Xerneas tree, Tierno noticed his dancing instructor - the children realized these brainwashed people were from Vaniville Town. Y, noticing her mother among the crowd, flew to protect her and spoiled the ambush. The children went to attack, but Essentia had them all binded by her Trevenant. Fortunately, Diantha, Gurkinn and Korrina arrived to support the children.X&Y026 Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, after seeing X managed to befriend Gengar Gurkinn gave to him, commended X for managing to Mega Evolve them. They also commended Gengar, Lasma, since it wanted some attention, though this infuriated Shauna, thinking it just took too much praise.X&Y027 After X defeated Essentia, Tierno went after her, but Essentia activated her suit, transforming into Tierno himself. However, the function was unstable and Essentia went away. Shauna, along with Y and Gurkinn, went to Diantha, who was trapped in the Magic Room, created by Malva. The trio tried to get them out, but the sphere was too hard and sank into the ground itself.X&Y028 After arriving to Laverre City, Shauna, Y and Tierno started training with Gurkinn.X&Y029 Gurkinn realized how odd it was that he trained a Sky Trainer, a Furfrou Stylist and even a dancer. Just then, Trevor arrived and reported X was gone and pointed at Clemont's glasses X obtained, which showed the three stones at Geosenge Town.X&Y030 While Y was standing vigil over her unconscious mother, Shauna called Y, since they had to be going. Shauna, Y and Tierno came to the coast, where they scolded Trevor, who would almost let the Gym Leaders pass them. The Gym Leaders - Olympia, Grant, Valerie, Ramos and Wulfric - joined the group and sailed towards Geosenge town on Wulfric's Avalugg. After seeing the Ultimate Weapon rising from Team Flare's headquarters, everyone started to push the "bud" from opening and activating.X&Y031 Olympia asked Tierno, Shauna and Trevor to go to the headquarters, through the incinerator room, to locate Xerneas and the main reactor. Tierno used his Rolling Skates and grabbed Trevor and Shauna, then went to the incinerator's exit. Bryony canceled her battle with Ramos and started to attack them, but the children were pulled into the incinerator by Clemont, who was being thrown away there. Shauna gave Clemont his eyeglasses back, which were showing the location Clemont was. She also remembered Bryony told them about Lysandre; Clemont explained was the boss of Team Flare. The group noticed Emma with a large man, called AZ, who explained Lysandre planned on making a world a beautiful place by destroying the weak. The group went to the chamber, where they found X defeated by Lysandre, who was standing on a platform. Trevor went to Lysandre and had his Flabébé blow away Lysandre. Clemont used the Aipom Arm to carry Shauna and Tierno to the platform, where they, along with Trevor, pulled the key to stop the activation of the Ultimate Weapon.X&Y032 Shauna, along with Tierno, Trevor, X and Clemont were brought back to the field by Xerneas. After they woke up from unconsciousness, Y decided to be Xerneas' trainer. Y started giving commands, though Shauna worried Xerneas might've chosen another trainer to be their Pokémon. However, Y managed to command Xerneas some moves, surprising Trevor and Shauna, who realized Y read the article about Xerneas and Yveltal Alexa gave them. Malva appeared on Yveltal and was identified by Shauna as the "TV reporter, who kidnapped Diantha". Malva was warned by Team Flare's scientists she couldn't defeat Xerneas (since Yveltal was tied in strength by Xerneas); Shauna, along with his friends and the Gym Leaders, held onto Xerneas, who fled the scene, carrying everyone away.X&Y033 Pokémon On hand Lost Temporary See also Shauna (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters